


cherry blossom x fem reader (a requested fic)

by simp_tastic



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_tastic/pseuds/simp_tastic
Summary: after a long night of skating "S" your fiancee, Kaoru, just wants to take a relaxing bath. you have other ideas
Relationships: cherry blossom /reader, sakurayashiki Kaoru/reader
Kudos: 61





	cherry blossom x fem reader (a requested fic)

“Kaoru” you shouted through the house, certain that you had heard the door to your penthouse apartment open, a sure sign that your fiancée had gotten home from ‘S’. However, your call was to no avail, and no response came. You shrugged it off and continued to make a grilled cheese for yourself. You continued like this for a few minutes, finally hearing a small sigh as your lover walked into the large kitchen. You turned around and were immediately privy to the look of defeat on Kaoru’s face.

“baby” you said leaving behind your sandwich and giving full attention to him, “what happened”. you walked over to him and took his hair out of its ponytail so that you could run your hands over his scalp, attempting to make him feel at ease.

“i don’t want to talk about it” kaoru responded almost too quietly to hear. you decided to leave it, not wanting to push him too far. Kaoru decided to take a bath to attempt to calm his nerves. You stood in the middle of the kitchen until you heard the loud running of bath water, and decided to eat your forgotten sandwich.

once you finished your sandwich you sat back and pondered what could have happened that would cause your lover to react like this. Surely he couldn’t have been distraught by the rookie or a fight with joe, this was different, maybe something happened to carla? regardless you decided that you would make him feel better one way or the other, and an absolutely amazing idea popped into your head.

you walked to the bathroom and opened the door to see Kaoru leaning his head back with his arms resting on the side of the bath. at the sound of the door he opened his eyes to see you standing sheepishly in the doorway.

“mind if i join you” you asked nonchalantly, knowing that he couldn’t possibly refuse the tempting offer. something primal shifted in his eyes, and he slowly responded “be my guest”

a mischievous smile creeps across your face as you oh so slowly take off your clothes. starting with your black joggers, you slowly pull the waistband of the pants over the curve of your ass, making sure that kaoru could see everything. next came your crew next, only eliciting an eyebrow raise when he saw your lack of bra. and finally, once everything else was discarded to the pile. kaoru’s eyes rake over your figure, taking in every bump and crevice on your body, his eyes burning into you.

you slowly walk over to him, slowly stepping into the large bath that is more comparable in size to a hot tub. you slowly lower yourself into the hot water, keeping eye contact with your lover the entire time. and as soon as you were fully lowered into the water, he had you trapped between his strong arms. one of his ands comes up and traces the outline of your face, delicately, almost like you are made of glass.

“tell me know if you don’t want this, because i will not be holding back tonight”

you were so incredibly attracted to the man in front of you that all you could do in response to his question was nod. in the same instant, the man in front of you attacked your lips with a ferocity you had never seen before. a large hand found its way to your nipple, playing with the sensitive bud. you let out a small yelp of surprise, which kaoru used to slip his tongue past your lips. after a few more moments he breaks the kiss from your lips, opting for your neck instead, his hand that was on your chest is now dipping below the water.

his hands work farther down and just as a single digit slips past your entrance, his lips find that spot on your neck that makes you wild, and sucks hard. at first you gasp at the sudden intrusion, but very quickly your gasps turn into moans and just as you’re getting used to it, he shoves another finger in your would-be dripping cunt and begins to pump you at a grueling pace. waves of pleasure wash over you body but it’s just not enough. Kaoru knows this fact and just as his fingers curl to find that rough patch inside you, an eager thumb starts to rub over your clit mercilessly. You look up at your lover with eyes filled with pleasure and pleading to let you cum. he responds to your voiceless question with a curt nod, and you don’t need to be told twice.

pleasure overtakes your body and you body convulses as a high pitched moan escapes your lips. Kaoru stays pumping you at the same rate and keeps pressure on your clit, prolonging your climax even further. when you finally come down, your met with the eyes of your fiancé, loving and golden. he picks you up with one swoop, making sure that you back is supported and carries you over to the bedroom you share, and gently lays you on the springy bed.

you close your eyes in your sprawled out position on the bed, already tired from the orgasm you just had. when you open your eyes again, Kaoru has put his hair out of his face with a messy bun and his eyes are locked with yours.

“i know your tired honey suckle so i’ll do all the work” your lover says as he trails one hand up your leg. “are you prepped enough to take it” he says, lining his already hard cock up agains you entrance. that same primal look beginning to gleam in his eyes again. you gave him a small nod, telling him that you were ready.

almost in that same moment he was balls deep inside your dripping cunt, and a cry of both pain and pleasure burst through your lips. he gives you no time to adjust as he pulls almost completely back out and then back in at a grueling pace. the pain you once felt is now completely replaced with pleasure and every time he trusts back in he’s now rubbing your walls so perfectly, it feels like you were made for each other. you’re already so sensitive from your previous orgasm that every touch threatens to send you over the edge, and Kaoru is very aware of this fact. one of your shaky hands goes to find you clit, but is slapped away by your lover. “hey, no touching yourself, let me” he says to you with a loving smile. you take your hand away just as he starts rubbing quick circles against your clit. you’re so close, but you need Kaoru to let you cum. you look up at him and let out a barely audible, ‘please’.

“i know baby. i know you want to cum, but just wait a little longer so we can finish together” he says with loving eyes, holding your hand as he continues to pound into you. his strokes start to become less calculated and strained moans escape his mouth so you know he’s close. He leans close to your ear and whisper, “cum for me honeysuckle”. you don’t need to be told twice, waves of pleasure overtake your body, and you bite down on the junction between your lovers neck and shoulder, eliciting a loud groan from him. you cunt convulses around him and and milks every last drop from his veiny cock. so much pleasure is coursing through your body that you begin to skate uncontrollably as you moan into Kaoru’s large shoulder.

Kaoru pulls out of you and flops down onto the bed, obviously on the verge of passing out from the events of the day. when you look over at your fiancée your met with his loving gaze. he reaches out to pull you in and you lie there, chest to chest, your head tucked under his chin. you quietly ask, “what happened today baby” but when you look up, he’s already asleep. you decide once again, to drop the matter for today, and you lay your head agains his chest, and drift off into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request from my tumblr, i post more there than here so if you want to check it out you can find my blog named simp-tastic
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
